


The Wolf and The Hawke

by Phsbarbie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris realizes his life isn't complete without Hawke and tries to win her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I hate this place. I hate coming here. I hate the overpowering perfume, I hate the way the mistress glares at me like she thinks I'm going to steal something, but most of all I hate the way they look at her. 

I have no right to, of course. I destroyed things between Hawke and I years ago. And it was completely my fault. She wanted to talk through things, work on them together, but I couldn't deal with the memories. So I left, not even spending the entire night, and in doing so left the only happiness I've ever had behind.

I walk a few steps behind Kiara, as usual, watching her back. I also watch the whores of the Blooming Rose throwing themselves at her, offering their wares for free. I can't blame them, she's a beautiful woman. And even though I know I have no right to feel jealous or possessive, I still do.

"I still don't know what Hawke ever saw in you," says a voice from beside me, coming from a man I truly detest. "I mean the two of you have nothing in common." He's right, though I'd never admit it to him. Kiara Hawke and I make more sense as rivals than as lovers, and yet I treasure any time we spend together. "You were an idiot to leave her."

Hearing the words I've said so often to myself coming out of Ander's mouth makes me snap. "If you're so concerned about Hawke's love life why don't you try to take my place?" I regret the words as soon as they're spoken. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing Kiara with Anders. I'd have to either kill him or myself. Perhaps both.

Anders eyes narrow. "I tried that. For some reason she's still stuck on you. Don't get your hopes up though. I'm not done trying yet." His words stun me into silence. Not the part about him making a move, I'd be more surprised if he hadn't, but that Hawke is still stuck on me. Do I still have a chance after all?

Kiara's laugh from up ahead pulls my attention. One of the males has apparently made her an appealing offer, one she seems to be contemplating. I can't take this anymore.

"Hawke," I say, taking a step forward. She looks up at me in surprise. I guess she should be surprised. Over the last three years I don't believe I've initiated a single conversation. Easier for her to hate me, I thought. But now... now it seems she doesn't hate me after all. I realize she's still staring at me. Now or never. "I, uh, I was hoping to speak to you. Alone. When you... get the chance," I finish lamely. I feel like such an idiot, but her attention is now firmly off the half naked male and on me. 

She nods slowly. "Of course, Fenris. Is half an hour soon enough? I just need to stop by the estate and wash off some of this bandit blood and Coast grime."

I return her slow nod with my own quick one. Perhaps a touch too quick. Why can't I ever get this right? "Of course, I should do the same." The wry, half smile I only seem to wear in her presence surfaces. "They certainly did bleed a lot today. How about you come to my mansion afterwards?" 

She smiles. "I'll see you there."

Anders has been watching this exchange in stony silence. He waits until I've turned to leave before he breaks it. He should have waited a bit longer until I was out of earshot. He'd have a much higher survival rate that way. "Hawke, I know it isn't my place to criticize, but are you sure about this? Fenris seems less a man to me than a wild dog."

I spin back to face him and step towards him menacingly. "A wild dog perhaps, but dangerous only to you, never to her. Kiara has rejected your advances, mage. Perhaps it's time you took the hint."

"I love her!" he declares, as if that makes a shred of difference to me. "You can't even imagine what that is."

"Do not bare your heart to me, mage," I snarl, "unless you would have me rip it out."

"Enough!" says Hawke, stepping between the two of us. "I appreciate your concern, Anders, but you just don't know him." Her attempt at deescalating things falls flat. 

Anders looks beyond her to me, his eyes briefly flaring blue. I feel my lyrium markings burn in response. "I know as much as I'm ever likely to."

"Looks like you're finally right about something," I shoot back. 

Anders continues as if I hadn't spoken, turning his gaze back to Hawke. "He has let one bad experience color his whole world. Surely you want someone more open minded?"

A harsh bark of laughter escapes me. "A mage and a hypocrite. What company you keep, Hawke."

Hawke glares at me and then at Anders. "I said enough! I understand the two of you hate each other, but you're both forgetting one thing- I am not a piece of meat for two dogs to fight over. I belong to neither of you. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be spending my night at the estate. Alone." Without another word she strides out of the brothel, letting the doors slam behind her. 

"Vashedon!" I curse, turning back to take some of my anger out on Anders only to find Varric now standing between us. 

"Come now Broody, Blondie, how do you think Hawke will react if she finds out the two of you actually came to blows after that display?"

I realize he's right, damn it, though it does nothing to abate my anger. "Then keep him the hell away from me, Varric," I say through clenched teeth, heading for the exit. 

"Will do," says Varric almost cheerfully. The doors slam shut behind me too. 

I go back to my mansion and do what I'm known for doing: I brood. I shouldn't have risen to Anders' bait. If I had just kept walking Hawke would be here with me right now. I hate him. 

The floors of this place have seen miles of pacing, and tonight is no different. I almost wish I hadn't finished off Danarius's wine, but then again getting drunk is not the answer this time. Neither is killing the mage, no matter how tempting the thought. I made this mess three years ago when I left Hawke in the middle of the night and I've wallowed in it long enough. I don't know if I can fix it, I just know that I have to try. 

The sun has long since set when I get to Hawke's estate. It's late enough, in fact, that Hawke answers the door herself in just her robe. Well, her robe and her dagger. Her servants are dismissed at a specific hour, anything that happens after that is up to her to handle. 

She looks surprised to see me. "Fenris? What are you doing here?"

I clear my throat. "Hello, Hawke. Can I come in?"

She considers this a moment before taking a step back and fully opening the door. "I thought I was pretty clear about wanting to spend my evening alone," she says, a bit pointedly.

"And yet I felt I must speak to you, even still." Damn it, I'm pacing in her foyer. 

Hawke sighs. "I was just relaxing by the fire. Why don't we go sit in there? Or, if you'd prefer, I can sit and you can pace."

I follow her into the room and, true to form, I can't sit still. I try not to pace though, limiting myself to standing in one spot. I take a deep breath. "You and I have never really talked about what happened between us three years ago." Perhaps I should have lead up to this point, but words have never been my strong suit.

Kiara's eyebrows hit her hairline. "I got the impression you didn't want to talk about it."

I look away from her, staring into the fire. "I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me- I deserved no less. But it isn't better. Not at all." I face her, look into her eyes, and I've never felt so vulnerable in all my life. "What you said earlier, that you don't belong to me, that's true. But I want you to know that I do belong to you. I'm yours, Kiara." She looks cautious and definitely as if this isn't the conversation she expected us to have. I hurry onward. "I remember your touch as if it was yesterday, it haunts me every night. I should have asked your forgiveness long ago, I hope you can forgive me now."

"I need to know why you left," she says, gently but firmly. It's one of the things I love about Hawke. Behind all the jokes and laughter is a woman of steel. 

I feel the need to pace again but force myself to stay rooted to the spot. "I've thought about the answer to that a thousand times. All I can say is I was a coward. If I could go back, I would stay. Tell you how I felt." I find myself moving closer to her. "How I feel."

"And what would you say?" she asks, barely breathing.

I kneel in front of her and caress her face with my palm. "That nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you." This is it, I've laid my heart on the line. I can only hope she still loves me too.

The slow smile spreading across her face is my answer. "Oh, I don't know. This could be fun to hold over you for-"

I lean forward, capturing her sweet lips with my own. "If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side." I might hate the mage, but I really should thank him. Without his taunts I'd never have known I still had a chance. 

"Speaking of futures," says Hawke, wrapping her arms around my neck, "how would you feel about moving from your mansion to mine?" 

I pull her to her feet and sweep her into my arms, moving towards her bedroom upstairs. "That will have to wait until tomorrow. I have other plans for tonight."

Kiara laughs. "I have missed you, Fenris."

I smile down at her, a genuine, happy smile. "And I you, my love. And I you."


	2. Chapter 2

I awake slowly, lazily, with a strange feeling of contentedness. A small hand is running fingertips gently across my lyrium markings, making them hum. I don't have to wonder about where I am, I'd know that touch anywhere. It's the only one I've ever had that brings pleasure instead of pain. Hawke. 

I smile at the wall, not turning to face her. "Good morning, Hawke."

She curls her body up against mine and presses a kiss to my bare shoulder. "Good morning, Fenris."

I pull her hand to my chest and interlock our fingers. "If I'm to be waking up like this every morning Varric will have to come up with a new nick name for me."

I feel her chest vibrate with her soft laugh. "Oh I don't know, I'm sure you'll find something to brood about."

I turn my head far enough that I can just capture her lips with my own. Danarius and Hadriana are dead, I am free, and Kiara has asked me to live with her. In this moment I can't think of a single thing to brood about. 

And then the pounding on the front door starts.

I groan. "Any chance we can ignore that?"

"A small one. Orana should be up by now. If it's just a messenger she can handle it." She nips at my jawline and I turn more fully to take her into my arms.

"Hawke!" comes Anders voice from downstairs. "Hawke, are you awake?"

It's Hawke's turn to groan. "Make that not a chance. I'm coming, Anders!" she calls, slipping out of bed and grabbing her robe. With a shrug in my direction she leaves the room, making sure to close the door behind her. 

I really should stay in bed. I know Kiara and Anders are friends, she'll be back soon, and this situation really doesn't warrant my involvement, and yet... and yet I have no intention of staying in bed. I pull on my trousers, not bothering with anything else, and am out the door a moment behind her. I cross to the upper floor railing and survey the scene. 

Hawke is most of the way down the staircase and Anders is staring up at her with a besotted look. "Kiara, I'm sorry it's so early, I just had to come see you." She's to the first floor now and Anders is reaching out to take her hand. I feel a sense of satisfaction when she doesn't offer hers to him. He lets his drop. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I was... out of line. It won't happen again."

She gives him a small smile. "Thank you, Anders."

"I must say though, that I can't be sorry for the outcome it had on your plans. Trust me when I say you're better off for not spending any one on one time with that murderous, bigoted-"

I clear my throat a bit more loudly than is required. Anders eyes fly to me, standing half naked outside Hawke's bedroom at dawn, and if anyone could currently be described as murderous it would be him. Not that I'm the least bit afraid of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he practically growls. Yet I'm supposedly the wild dog.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I came to make my apologies last night."

Hawke sighs. "You couldn't have just waited in bed?" 

I shrug. "If I'm going to be moving in here he'd have found us this way sooner or later."

Anders seems to have stopped breathing. "Moving in here?" he repeats, turning to Hawke. "You're letting this animal move in here?"

I'm about to jump over the railing and pick up where we left off last night, but Hawke renders any action on my part unnecessary. She glares at him, radiating fierceness. 

"Do not talk about him that way! I love him."

He laughs a bitter laugh. "Of course you do. Why wouldn't you? After all, he's betrayed you, abandoned you, disagreed with every word you say, what's not to love?"

I glower at him. What he says may be true but I don't have to like it. "I have made my mistakes, mage, but at least none of them included becoming an abomination."

"You see the way he thinks of mages?" he accuses, turning his full attention back to her. "And you would invite him into your home? Into your bed?"

"What I do with my bed is my own business," she says, not backing down an inch. Anders and Kiara have been fast friends for years. They share similar views, a sarcastic streak, and honestly I rarely see them fight. I suppose Anders has always thought that must mean she'd end up with him, but she won't. I finally have her back and I'm never letting her go again. 

Anger is radiating off Anders. "If you're that desperate for company I'm sure the Blooming Rose would give you a bed. You could charge people double the going rate to sleep with the Champion!"

I'm not sure who's more shocked by his words, Anders or Hawke, but I do know that I'm down the stairs in two steps with murder on my mind. Hawke seems to realize my intent just in time and throws out an arm to block my way. I hold myself in check, but barely, my lyrium on fire beneath my skin.

"Get out," I tell him in a voice so deadly I'm surprised he's still alive.

Regret flashes across his face but he's not acknowledging me, instead keeping his gaze locked on her. "Kiara, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so mad-"

"Get out," I repeat, "or I swear to the Maker, Anders, this time I will kill you."

He nods but doesn't look away from Hawke. "And I would deserve it. I'm sorry, Hawke."

"Just... leave, Anders. Just go," she says tiredly. 

He turns to go but pauses at the door. "I'll talk to you soon, Kiara." Then he's gone, leaving the two of us alone in the dawn's light.

"You do realize Anders and I will patch this up eventually, right?" she asks, staring after him. 

I step in front of her, infuriated. "Why would you do that? After what he just said I would never grant him forgiveness!"

Her eyes flash to my face and she's perfectly calm and collected. "I forgave you, didn't I?"

She heads up the stairs and I follow after her. "Hawke-"

"I love you, Fenris," she says, turning to face me, "I do. But I'm not going to change myself to be with you. I am friends with Anders, I try to protect Merrill the best I can, and my views on mages will never change. I am who I am, take it or leave it."

I cross the few steps separating us, stopping on one below her so we're at equal height. "I'll take it."

The edges of her pretty pink lips turn up slightly. "I thought you might." She wraps her arms around my neck and I shiver from the skin to skin contact. "What do you say we crawl back into bed and ignore the world for the rest of the day?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, Hawke, I can't."

She looks confused. "And why's that?"

"Because we have quite a bit to do if I'm to be moved in here by nightfall."

She leans in and kisses me. "That is a very good point."

I place her hands back at her sides and move past her. "Besides, I want everything out of the way so I can get a full day of ignoring the world tomorrow."

She follows behind me, a smile in her voice. "Fantastic idea. I'll be sure to tell Orana that if the world comes calling tomorrow to tell it to save itself."

I can't help myself, I turn around and pull her into my arms again. "Now that is a fantastic idea."


	3. Chapter 3

If the world came knocking the next day no one bothered to tell us about it. In fact, we managed to spend the day after that wrapped up in each other too. I wake up on the third day with a smile on my lips and a wicked idea on how to start the morning in my head. I turn towards Hawke to coax her awake only to see her already looking at me with a gleam in her eye that matches my idea.

"Think we could swing a third day?" she asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

I roll her underneath me, positioning my hips inside her legs and supporting myself on my forearms. "I think we should certainly try." I lean down to devour her lips but am stopped mere millimeters away by a knock on the bedroom door.

I groan and she laughs. "That must be Sandal with breakfast. We do need to keep our strength up." She leans up and gives me a quick kiss before pushing me back to my side of the bed. "Come in, Sandal!" she calls.

"Sorry, wrong dwarf," says Varric, striding through the door. Kiara scrambles to make sure she's completely covered up and I fall back against the pillows with a growl. So much for that third day. Varric eyes me curiously. "Is it just me, elf, or do you look decidedly less broody?"

"Give me five minutes," I grumble to the ceiling. 

Varric laughs. "There it is! For a moment there I thought I'd have to change your nickname."

I shoot a pointed look at Hawke but she just rolls her eyes. "Varric, what are you doing in our bedroom?"

"Oh, it's our bedroom now, is it? Interesting."

Kiara sighs. "Will you stop composing your next tale in your head and answer the question?"

"It seems in here is the only way I'd get to talk to you. When I came to see you two days ago I was informed by Orana that she had express instructions not to bother the two of you." He chuckles. "I figured if you two had finally pulled your heads out of your arses that I could give you the day. So I came back yesterday only to be told by Bodahn that you were unavailable for the foreseeable future."

I make a mental note to find a way to thank Bodahn. "So how did you get in today?" I ask with a glare.

"Determination," he says with an arched brow. "That and Sandal answered the door."

Hawke shakes her head. "What do you want, Varric?"

"Come now, Champion, you didn't truly think the city could care for itself for more than a day, did you?"

"A girl can hope," she says wistfully. 

"Yes, well, I've already fielded several inquiries about the whereabouts of the Champion, not to mention Anders drinking himself into a stupor at the Hanged Man. Something I'm guessing is related to this situation here."

My natural aggressive attitude makes itself known and I sit up angrily. "The bastard can drink himself to death for all I care! He deserves it. Do you have any idea what he said?"

Varric remains unimpressed. "Probably something unforgivable which Hawke will forgive anyway. It's a habit of hers." I try to ignore what he's implying. "Anyway, sorry kids, honeymoon's over. We've got work to do."

Color rises to my cheeks. Is that what this was? A honeymoon? I want to spend the rest of my life with Kiara, but marriage? From what I've seen that's just another form of slavery, legally binding yourself to another person. I've rarely seen it end happily. Is that what I'm headed for? To be displayed as the Champion's husband as I once was as Danarius's pet?

Hawke leans over to me. "Not that I'm necessarily on board with the whole marriage thing, but if we ever do have a honeymoon you'd better take me out of Kirkwall for a change." I chuckle and any tension in the room dissipates. She turns back to Varric. "All right, Varric. I have been suitably reprimanded. What are the plans for the day?"

Varric shrugs. "How should I know? I'm not your secretary. Tonight, however, we have a meeting with one of my contacts, Edge. He requested it, something about you and nobles."

Kiara's brow crinkles. "Then why in Thedas did you come to drag us out of bed?"

The damn dwarf chuckles. "For shits and giggles, Hawke." He turns to leave the room. "And because Blondie's brooding is bringing down the whole tavern."

I glance over at Kiara as the door swings shut behind him. "There's no chance I can talk you out of going to him, is there?"

Half her mouth turns up in a smile. "Not a single one." She tosses off the covers and heads to her wardrobe while I admire the way her body moves. "Just because I'm going out today doesn't mean that you have to. You live here now too. Feel free to lounge around the house. Or brood, if you'd prefer," she says with a wink over her shoulder. "I should be back before the meeting with Edge, and if I'm not then meet me there."

"Bringing back-up, are you?" I ask as she finishes pulling on her armor. We've been ambushed enough that she knows not to leave the house without it.

She laughs. "Of course I am. The thing has trap written all over it." She crosses the room and leans down to give me what I assume will be a quick kiss goodbye. I'm wrong.

Instead of a fleeting touch her lips mold to mine, parting so her tongue can wrap around my own. I can't hold back a groan, one she takes as encouragement. She angles her head just right, moving her lips in such a way that I no longer require air to fill my lungs, just this kiss.

I run my fingers through her hair and cup the back of her head, holding her in place while I drink her in. She makes that humming noise in the back of her throat that I love and I think to myself there's no way we're leaving the house today. I reach for the closures on her armor but she pushes my hand away. 

"Varric was right," she mumbles against my mouth between frantic kisses, breaking apart and coming back together again before she can get any full sentences out. "I have things to do, people I have to meet..."

"Apostate abominations to forgive," I agree, not moving to let her go. In fact, I'm wondering the best way to go about flipping her onto the bed when she proves she has much more willpower than I and pulls away. 

"Right," she says, her breathing heavy, "which is why this will have to wait until tonight." She doesn't give me a chance to respond, darting out the door before I can stop her. 

I try to do what Kiara suggested, truly I do, but it's not long before I confirm what I've always suspected: a life of leisure is not for me. Instead I don my own armor and set off for the keep. I gave Aveline a tip on some slavers a few days ago and I'd like to check up on the outcome. I find her going over duty rosters in her office.

"Fenris," she says, looking up with mild surprised, "I figured you and Hawke would be holed up in her mansion for at least another day."

One corner of my mouth curves up ever so slightly. I like Aveline. She always says what she means. "Yes, well, not for lack of trying."

She laughs. "What can I do for you?"

The words that come out of my mouth are not the ones I planned to speak. "Aveline, you're guard captain, lots of responsibilities and all."

She raises a brow. "Point, Fenris?"

"When you and Donnic... got together, how did you get time alone? Without your duties interrupting?"

Her knowing smile makes me blush, an uncommon reaction. "I took him to Orlais for a few weeks. They can't bother you if they can't find you."

I clear my throat, ready to change the subject. "Right, of course. I actually came by to check on those slavers I tipped you off about."

"Ah yes, thank you for that," she says with a satisfied smile. 

"You caught them, then?"

"Yes, a whole nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity."

I breathe a sigh of relief. If she found them their days of inflicting horror are over. "I imagine you imprisoned them?"

"Sadly, they never made it to prison," she says lightly.

The grin that spreads across my face is full and complete. "You always know how to make me smile, Aveline."

"So are you going as back-up to that meeting tonight?" she asks, turning back to the papers on her desk.

"Spying again, Aveline?"

"Absolutely," she says with zero shame. "As long as it keeps me informed."

"I'm going," I say, heading for the door. Hawke's words from earlier rise to my mind and a smirk finds its way to my lips. "That thing has trap written all over it."


	4. Chapter 4

The courtyard is empty at midnight, not a soul to be found. Hawke sighs. 

"And, of course, there's no one." She glares at Varric. 

I'm tempted to glare at him as well. This is why he dragged us out of bed this morning? I'd much rather be laying in said bed next to Kiara, finishing what was started earlier. Instead I'm in a Hightown courtyard with Varric and the newly forgiven Anders, using my evening with Hawke to meet one of the dwarf's contacts. Things like this are why I brood. 

Varric shrugs. "Don't look at me. Edge is usually very reliable."

I scoff, never taking my focus off our surroundings. "This is normally when we're ambushed."

"Why?" asks an exasperated Varric. "It's not always an ambush." 

No sooner is the last syllable out of his mouth than the rogues start falling from the sky. Archers pop up over the balcony railings and mercenary warriors flood the square. I recognize them. The Antivian Crows. Kiara tilts her head and raises her eyebrows at Varric expectantly. 

He sighs. "All right, fine. Maybe sometimes it's an ambush."

So much for this being a quick stop and then back home to bed. It's funny how a few days time can change things. A week ago it wouldn't have bothered me to be out here in the middle of the night. Actually, I'd have been glad to do it since I'd get some time with Hawke. Now I'd much rather spend my time with her in a more private space. We do still have three years worth of, ahem, catching up to do. The only hope I have is to try and make this battle quick. I'm sizing up the commander in front of us while he's making the usual threats to Hawke's life when a dagger flies from somewhere behind us straight into his chest. 

I turn in time to see its owner, a red headed elf in green, flip off the roof behind us after it. She takes out several Crows without even blinking before stopping in front of the commander. She blows him a kiss before slitting his throat with her other dagger and retrieving the one still lodged in his chest.

She turns back to us with a grin. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Hawke laughs. "An invitation, of course." 

She throws one of her daggers through the eye of the nearest Crow. The battle doesn't take long, all things considered, but there's still very little hope we're headed home. I turn to locate Hawke only to find the elf digging through the pockets of the dead Crows instead.

"Sloppy," she mutters to herself. "I expected better from the Crows."

Hawke smiles at her. It's no surprise, honestly. Like my smile is rarely on my face hers is rarely off it. 

"Were those Crows a gift from you?" she asks, humor lacing her tone. "How generous. Though, truly, I would have preferred a set of daggers." She studies the elf from top to bottom and anyone not familiar with her would think she's still occupied with her teasing. I know better though. Her eyes are glinting steel. "Interesting entrance, by the way. You have some fine moves."

A wicked smile plays at the corners of the elf's mouth as she preens under Hawke's attention.

I struggle not to groan. Maker, not another Champion groupie. 

"I do, don't I?" she asks before taking a bow. "My name is Tallis, and I've been looking for you."

Hawke's amused expression doesn't change. "Of course you were. People normally are. What do you need from me?"

Tallis looks startled. "What makes you think I need-"

Hawke cuts her off with a raise of her hand. "Because no one ever comes looking for me to admire my legendary wit. Though they really should. It's quite astounding." 

Tallis looks thrown off her game and I'm reminded of how much I love Kiara. "Yes, well, I was told you have an invitation to Chateau Haine."

"That's what Edge was on about!" declares Varric, nudging Howke with his shoulder. "You remember Duke Prosper? The Orlesian with the moustache that was fawning all over you at the Champion of Kirkwall banquet." 

I glower. "I remember." I sat across the room and watched him attempt to get her drunk.

Varric chuckles. "Of course you do, Broody. I was surprised your epic glares alone didn't kill him." 

I shrug un-apologetically. At the time I truly wished they would have. 

"Anyway, he kept going on about some hunt," the dwarf continues, bringing his attention back to Kiara. 

She lets out a breath of a laugh. "I doubt I would go to such a thing."

Tallis takes a step closer. "I was hoping you'd reconsider. I hear the Duke is a lovely host," she says hopefully. 

Hawke doesn't look impressed. She folds her arms over her chest, silently telling the red head she'll have to do better than that. Some people think that because Hawke likes to laugh she's easy to convince, easy to lead to the path you want her to take. Those people would be wrong. 

Tallis takes a deep breath and tries again. "I need to relieve him of something he has no right to possess. And I can't do it alone."

"You want to rob him?" Kiara asks slowly, as if to make sure she's getting every word right. 

Vashedon. I know that tone. She's had her interest piqued. Anders tenses at the same time I do. I may not like how well he knows Hawke, but at times like this in comes in handy. At least I'm not alone in my suspicions. 

"I don't like this," he mutters. 

Anders and I may not get along and we agree on next to nothing(besides Merrill being an idiot), but neither one of us like strangers getting too close to Hawke. When they do our causes typically align. For a short period of time anyway.

"Stealing from Orlesians is never wrong," proclaims Varric. Anders and I both turn our glares on him. He shrugs. "Or so I've been told."

"There's always a catch," says Anders, surveying the bodies lying around us. "Nobody ever helps us unless there's a catch."

"It's not like we needed the help," I say pointedly, looking at Tallis. 

Her cheeks redden slightly. "This isn't how I was planning to ask you this. I was picturing an introduction with... less blood."

"And what makes you think I steal things just because people ask me to, hmm?" asks Hawke with one raised eyebrow. Damn it. Now she's toying with the girl. She's already made up her mind to go. 

Anders groans under his breath. It seems he's reached the same conclusion. 

Varric clears his throat. "I, uh, may have talked you up a bit. Maybe more than once."

"Oh, Varric," says Hawke with a sigh. 

"What?" he says defensively. "It's not like I'm exaggerating. Much." Between this morning and tonight it's days like this that I hate Varric.

Kiara eyes Tallis again. "And I imagine if we did this, it would be together, wouldn't it?"

I really don't like where this is going. Or the way Tallis is looking at Hawke. My Hawke. 

"That's the idea. Or did you... have something else in mind?"

"What did you have in mind?" I ask her, rage boiling inside me. 

"Fenris," says Kiara evenly, pulling my attention back to her. "I was just asking about logistics, okay? Though it wouldn't hurt for us to get to know each other better. We will be counting on one another during the heist."

Tallis flashes doe eyes at her. "I think I'd like that."

I take a step towards her. "And I know I would not."

Tallis puts her hands up in surrender. "All right, all right. Hawke, I have transport for you, me, and two others waiting just outside the city, but we have to leave now. And I know it's not my call, but maybe leave the jealous elf behind?" She turns and heads towards the courtyard exit, but I notice she stays within earshot. 

"If you try to leave me behind I will follow anyway," I warn Kiara.

"Relax, love," she says playfully with just the right amount of soothing. "I'm not leaving you anywhere." 

Her words have the desired effect and I do relax. Slightly.

Anders, however, does not. "So you trust this woman who just leapt off a rooftop in the middle of an ambush with the Crows?"

"I didn't have anything to do with the ambush," calls Tallis, proving that her gesture of privacy was really just for show.

"I wasn't asking if you did!" he shoots back. 

At least I'm not alone in disliking this elf. Though having Anders on my side is... unsettling. 

"I'm pretty sure she's not a Templar, Anders," says Hawke.

He glares in Tallis's direction. "I still don't like it."

"Then it's a good thing you'll be there to watch my back, isn't it?" she says lightly.

Varric sighs. "That makes me the odd man out. Do me a favor? Take copious notes. There's bound to be enough material there to tell a year's worth of stories."

Kiara laughs. "I'll see what I can do."

"All decided then?" asks Tallis as the three of us head towards her. "Good." She lets her eyes trail over Hawke's form appreciatively. "I can already tell this is going to be a lot of fun." 

And I can already tell it will be a miracle if I don't kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a long ride to Chateau Haine, a ride not shortened by my hatred of our company. Tallis lays out the plan for us- get in, play nice with the Orlesians, steal the jewel, get out again. It sounds simple enough, though nothing we do ever actually is.

The Duke is going over the rules for the hunt when we arrive, though as soon as he's done he turns towards Kiara with a gleam in his eye. "Ah! The Champion of Kirkwall!" He turns to his bodyguard who's trying to intimidate us with his stare. It's not working. "These are honored guests."

"A Chasind?" asks Hawke, intrigued. "Here?"

Prosper's face breaks into a pleased smile. "That's right! You are Ferelden, are you not? You would know of his people."

She laughs. "I know of the darkspawn too, but I generally don't let them breathe on me."

The Duke chuckles and I roll my eyes. Will we ever meet anyone who doesn't flirt with Hawke? Honestly, this one is old enough to be her father. 

"He breathes on all the guests. Consider it a right of passage."

I do not like the way Prosper's eyes linger. Though then they turn to Tallis and that I don't mind at all. 

"And who is this lovely specimen?"

"You flatter me, your grace," she responds with a coy smile.

"Yes, he does," I mutter under my breath. 

The Duke's attention switches to Anders and I. "And I see you brought a manservant or two, already armed and armored. Wonderful!"

I have to refrain from killing him.

"I must say, your presence is a surprise," he continues, oblivious to my murderous thoughts. "When we spoke at the banquet you seemed... uninterested in my hunt."

Because she was, I think to myself. And in you. If it wasn't for the damned red-headed elf I'd be settling into my new Hightown estate with Hawke right now. Still, it is nice to be out of Kirkwall for a change. Perhaps Aveline had the right idea when she said to take Kiara away. Although I don't think a quest to steal a jewel from a pompous Orlesian counts. 

The smile Kiara wears is telling; she's clearly toying with the man. "It's a favorite pastime of mine to find things and kill them, actually."

I nearly smile at how true that is. It's important to share a hobby, and that is ours.

The Duke is apparently much freer with his emotions than I. He laughs a full bodied laugh. "So I hear."

She sighs. "Oh, Varric..."

"Pardon?" asks Prosper, confused.

Hawke shakes her head. "Nothing, just a talk I have to have with a dwarf. If you'll excuse me, I should head out. I wouldn't want to fall behind in the hunt." She inclines her head and we walk away.

"Manservant," I grumble as we head deeper into the woods. Anders snickers and I glare at him. "You were designated as such also."

He shrugs. "I'm a mage. I get called much worse things on a daily basis."

"It's only a cover," offers Tallis.

"I'd like to cover him with six feet," I say, refusing to be consoled. 

"Would it make you feel better if I marched back over there, kissed you fully on the mouth, and informed Duke Pompous that you are not my manservant at all but, in fact, my live-in elven lover?" asks Hawke with a twitch of her lips. 

I have no idea how this woman seems to always make me smile, but she does. Now is no exception.

"It seems a long way to walk back just to assuage my ego," I tell her, my own wry brand of humor lacing my words. "Though I will take that kiss you're offering."

"Are they always like this?" asks an annoyed Tallis as Kiara wraps her arms around my neck.

"It's a recent development," says Anders flatly.

I ignore them both and take Hawke in my arms, taking my time with our kiss. When we come up for air I smile at her and she winks at me.

"So," she says, back to business, "how about we find that wyvern?"

"These are the hunting grounds," says Tallis, ten minutes later.

"Really?" asks Hawke. "I would have never guessed, what with all the Orlesian hunters milling about."

I watch a group of them walk by; loud, obnoxious, and already deep in their cups. "Hunting for sport. Is it wrong of me to cheer for the wyverns?"

"Just ignore them," chides Tallis. "We get this over with and we're inside the Chateau."

"What are we supposed to do?" asks Anders with a glare. "Beat the bushes with sticks?"

Tallis smiles prettily at Hawke. "This is where I come in handy."

It's my turn to glare.

"Fenris, love, you're doing it again."

I shift my gaze to Kiara. "Doing what?"

"That broody, I-hate-the-world look." She pauses. "It's pretty sexy."

"Oh for the love of the Maker!" Anders exclaims. "Can we just kill the stupid wyvern already?"

And we do. Tallis might be a thorn in my side, but she does know how to track the beast. When all is said and done we have the largest kill anyone's had at one of these things. Hawke, of course, ruffled some feathers doing it, but that is no surprise. When does she go anywhere without upsetting someone?

Duke Prosper introduces her like she's the belle of the ball. If we had attended this before Kiara and I worked things out I might have lost my mind. As it is, every time I see someone admiring the "beautiful victor" I have to remind myself she shares my bed, not theirs. 

Hawke takes a glass of champagne and manages to break away from the well wishers. "As glorious as my first Orlesian party is, I'd really like to steal the Duke's things now."

Tallis chuckles. "We should get right on that. Unfortunately, the castle's locked up tight, no way in without the key. I bent a nice set of lockpicks trying."

Kiara sighs. "Then I guess I'm off to charm a key off a guard."

"We draw too much attention to ourselves," I say, hating the words as they leave my mouth. They're true though. The plan will never work with four of us trailing around the courtyard. "We should spread out."

Hawke nods. "Right. You and Anders stay out of sight and keep watch."

She turns to go but I grab her arm. "Be careful."

She smiles softly at me. "Of course, love." 

As soon as she and Tallis are gone Anders glares at me, a look I return. It seems once our mutual enemy is gone we're back at each other's throats. Fine by me.

"You go west, I'll go east," he says, stepping away from me. "Meet back here in two hours."

I go one way and he goes another, trying my best to be beneath notice. I catch glimpses of Hawke now and then for the first hour, chatting up guests and guards. The last I see of her she's following the Duke's son somewhere and I assume she managed to get in from there. 

Anders and I check in at the two hour mark with as little talking as possible before turning back to patrol. Everything is going uncharacteristically well, I even begin to think this might go to plan. At least until I overhear a pair of guards. Honestly, I should have known better. 

"-caught 'em trying to break into the vault," says one.

"Caught who?" asks the other.

I'm holding my breath even though I know the answer.

"That Champion lady from Kirkwall, and that elf that was trailing around after her. Turns out the knife ear is a Qunari."

I stiffen in the shadows. Tallis is Qunari? And they've got Hawke locked up with her?

Vashedon. We should have stayed in Kirkwall.


End file.
